It has been reported that one in every one hundred and twenty one cars is stolen in America every year, which is equivalent to one theft every twenty eight seconds. This represents an eight billion dollar loss. Despite increased effort from law enforcement agencies and a flood of intricate anti-theft security systems for automobiles, theft of automobiles continues to grow. Thieves are armed with slim-jims, slide hammers and screwdrivers, making steering wheel locks and other after market security systems simply minor nuisances. Thieves can make their entry and drive away in less than thirty seconds. Law enforcement authorities have indicated that there is a growing number of underground specialists who have turned their knowledge of locksmithing skills with precision tools into some of the most efficient auto theft rings ever.
Many current alarm systems utilize audible alarms for the purpose of drawing attention to an act of theft, these types of alarm systems are not effective anti-theft deterrents. With only one in thirty alarms being legitimate, typically, the alarms are ignored by most people. In fact, many local governments are considering horn nuisance laws prohibiting the use of such alarm systems.
One answer to this problem has been "post-theft retrieval systems". These systems generally allow a law-enforcement agency to track a specially equipped vehicle after they have been notified that the vehicle has been stolen. There are two problems with this kind of system, however. First, it requires participation by the police department or law enforcement agency. Second, it takes longer to discover that a car is missing, notify the police department, and track down the car than it does to strip it, which takes an average of only twelve minutes.